Bruises
by isis-sg1
Summary: Takes place after the season 5 LL break up. It's my version of how they get back together, something to tide you over until my sequel to Small World .
1. Chapter 1

A new story while you all wait patiently for the sequel to Small World. I wasn't going to write a sequel but there was a such a high demand for one. I'm going to need title ideas and story ideas for it though so if you wouldn't mind posting suggestions in your reviews here that would be appreciated.

Dean turned the engine off and sighed loudly. This was the part of a break-up that he hated. The air in his truck felt hot and stuffy. He opened the door wide and stepped out, landing heavily in the uncut grass of the Gilmore's front garden. He pulled out a plain brown box from the passenger seat and held it tightly with both hands, his knuckles turning white from his firm grip. He looked up at the house and noticed its stillness. Even when the house was empty, it still felt alive and cheerful. Now it just looked old and very quiet. Dean walked through the grass and up the old worn steps onto the veranda. He put the box down by his feet and knocked on the door. He mentally sighed with relief when no one answered but instead of turning away and leaving, he knocked again. Something in his gut told him something wasn't right. It was too early in the morning for the house to be empty but late enough so that the occupants would be awake. He moved to the window and used both hands to peer inside. Something was definitely wrong. The lights were still on as if they had been on all night yet it looked empty. He took a better look and this time he noticed something on the floor. At the end of the sofa was two feet, laying limp on the floor. Dean quickly rushed to the door and pushed the weak door until it opened. He ran inside, leaving the door wide open. Inside he instantly saw Lorelai Gilmore unconscious in the floor in between the sofa and the coffee table. He pushed the table out of the way and knelt down beside her. He put two fingers against her neck and felt for a pulse, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt a steady rhythm.

"Lorelai?" He called to her, shaking her shoulders gently. "Lorelai" He called again, this time a little louder. He was rewarded with a little groan. He slid his arms under her neck and knees and lifted her effortlessly off the floor and onto the couch, putting a cushion under her head to support her. Lorelai's eyes squinted as she awoke, one eye opening gradually before the other.

"Dean?" Her voice thick from being unconscious. Her right hand instantly went up and laid it against her forehead to soothe the headache. "What happened?"

"I just found you like this, are you okay? I should phone an ambulance or something" Dean started to move to the phone but her weak pleading voice stopped him.

"No" Dean turned to Lorelai "Please, no hospital, I'm okay"

"Lorelai you were unconscious!" Lorelai winced.

"Not so loud" Dean moved to kneel by the sofa.

"What do you need?" He asked softly.

"Painkillers, a glass of water" Dean nodded and left. Lorelai pulled herself into a sitting position bit by bit, wincing every step as every movement made her headache worse. She tugged at her jacket, suddenly feeling hot. She unzipped the jacket and pulled it off, letting it drop to the floor. She rested her elbows on her knees and bowed her head. She heard Dean's footsteps as he moved around the kitchen and then back into the living room but she stayed still. He placed the glass of water and pills in her hand watching as she tipped her head back to swallow the cool liquid. Dean then took the half empty glass from her and sat it down on the table. Dean turned to Lorelai and instantly noticed her bare arms. Her upper arms had turned black and purple and as he looked closer he recognised the shape of two hands, one on each arm. Two hand shaped bruises, a cut on her forehead and the fact that he had found her unconscious didn't look good.

"What happened Lorelai? What are they?" Dean pointed to her arms and Lorelai looked down where he was pointing, not that surprised that there were big bruises on her arms. "Who did this to you?" Dean asked. He gave her a concerned look. He'd never been interested in the elder Gilmore in a romantic way but she had always been nice to him, always treated him properly and welcomed him as Rory's boyfriend.

"I…."Lorelai started but didn't finish. She couldn't tell him what happened, she couldn't begin to explain what had happened.

"He did it, didn't he" Dean's face darkened, his fists clenched by his sides. "Luke did this to you, I'm gonna kill him"

"It wasn't Luke" Lorelai breathed

"Don't cover for him Lorelai, everyone knows he has an anger problem, I'm gonna kick his ass for this" Dean stormed out the door and began walking down the garden. Lorelai ran after him, grabbing his arm and spinning him round to face her. Dean's angry eyes met Lorelai's.

"It wasn't Luke, Dean," Lorelai reiterated more forcefully. "Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything" _That was the problem _Lorelai thought to herself, since the break up they hadn't seen each other at all. No attempt on his part to talk to her and sort things out.

"But Lorelai-" Dean began but Lorelai stopped him.

"Please, just forget this all happened, can you do that for me?" Dean looked away, giving himself a moment to think about it. He couldn't stand the thought that anyone would get away with hurting Lorelai but she wanted him to stay quiet and he couldn't exactly promise her without wanting to break Luke's neck anytime Dean saw him. Deans eyes flicked back to Lorelai's Her eyes wide and pleading, she was so desperate for him to stay quiet. Dean caved, It was, after all, virtually impossible to say no to a Gilmore.

"Okay" Lorelai relaxed. Glad that Dean had agreed to keep it quiet. The last thing she needed was the gossip about her getting back to Luke. "You call me if you need anything, you hear me?"

"I hear you"

"Good, now go get some rest" Lorelai watched Dean walk back to his truck. She called to him as he opened his door.

"Dean?" His head spun towards her. "What were you doing here in the first place?" Dean nodded towards the forgotten box on the veranda. Lorelai's eyes travelled to the box and after seeing the name "Rory" printed on one side, she nodded in understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you're liking it, please review and tell me what you think. This is only a short story (5 chapters) but hopefully there will be enough time to write my sequel. I still need ideas for it though.

Dean left Lorelai and went for a drive, trying to clear his head. He had only gone to drop off his Rory box and suddenly he's about to go off and kill Luke Danes. He still couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt her. He still didn't know what had actually happened. He turned the car around and headed for home. He parked the truck, letting out his anger on the car door as he slammed it shut. He turned around and was about to head in the house when he noticed Luke walking across the town square. It was obvious that Luke had hurt Lorelai. Everyone had heard that Luke had been throwing people out of his diner, his anger worse than normal. Everyone also knew Luke and Lorelai had broken up. Dean put two and two together. Luke must have appeared at Lorelai's late the previous night and had started an argument. Lorelai wouldn't have been able to defend herself against a guy that big. Dean's eyes darkened as he watched Luke from afar. Suddenly he was storming to wards Luke, letting his anger take over him.

Luke's look of confusion was over taken by shock when Dean charged towards him and pushed him hard. Luke tripped and fell to the ground.

"You bastard" Dean spat, standing tall over Luke. Luke steadied himself with his hands and turned to Dean.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke yelled, pulling himself to his feet. The two men stood eye to eye. Dean pulling his fist back to punch Luke but Luke stepped back in time. "Dean, stop this!" People stopped what they were doing and began to watch, too far away to hear what was being said.

"You hurt her!" Dean spoke through heavy breathing.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I found her unconscious Luke! She has huge hand shaped bruises on her arms, so don't deny you didn't hurt her"

"Who!"

"Lorelai!" Luke's face softened slightly as he heard her name, his anger at Dean forgotten.

"She's hurt?" Luke was genuinely concerned, just because they weren't together anymore didn't mean he didn't care about her.

"Don't pretend you don't know!"

"I don't Dean! It wasn't me, I have no idea what you're talking about, how bad is she hurt?" Dean took a good long look at Luke's face.

"You really don't know?"

"No"

"God, I'm sorry about- She told me isn't wasn't you but I just didn't believe her"

"Just tell me what happened"

"She didn't tell me what happened, I just turned up there and found her unconscious on the floor, she wanted me to forget I'd seen anything. Maybe if you had been there this wouldn't have happened!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that even though you didn't hurt her physically, you sure did hurt her emotionally," Dean growled. He gave Luke one last look before walking off. Luke stood still shocked. His shoulder still ached from being pushed and he could feel people's eyes on him. He ignored them all, walking back to his diner, passing all his waiting customers and heading up to his apartment. The second he stepped inside he realised what a bad idea it was. Everything in the large room reminded him of Lorelai. The flannel shirt she would wear to bed, a couple of candid photos of him and Lorelai that Lorelai had framed, the coffee granules in the kitchen he had got after their first date and the large empty bed that smelt of her perfume. Even the bathroom had her weird cinnamon toothpaste in. He went to the kitchen sink and washed off the dirt from his hands.

It gave him a chance to look over the town he lived in. Even from his window he could see the pink and blue ribbons worn. He watched a young woman with a pink ribbon cross the street to avoid a blue-ribboned man. It was all too ridiculous but now with Dean telling him someone had attacked Lorelai. Maybe it was just an excuse to have a go at him or maybe he had genuinely found Lorelai hurt and alone, either way Dean was right. If he had been there Lorelai wouldn't be hurting. He still needed to find out the truth. He grabbed his keys from the table and went back down the stairs, choosing to exit the back way to avoid nosey people. Luke climbed into his truck parked out the back and turned the ignition.


	3. Chapter 3

Glad you're liking it, please keep reviewing and I'll keep posting.

Luke opened the door of the Dragonfly Inn purposefully, forgetting to close it again. He was using every last bit of restraint not to be angry at Lorelai for not telling him, every bit of restraint not to unload all his anger at himself onto her. He easily spotted her at the front desk with Michel. He walked up to the desk and leant his hands on the polished wood. Lorelai's eyes widened as Luke stepped into view. It was hard enough her having to see him around everyday without him turning up at her business angry.

"Dean just came to see me" Lorelai's eyes widened even further.

"Luke-" Lorelai tried to grab hold of the conversation but Luke wouldn't let her. Michel had already forgotten his work and was now eavesdropping shamelessly.

"He told me about your bruises" Lorelai would rather walk naked around Stars Hollow than have Michel-the-gossip-king listening into the exchange. She grabbed an arm and pulled him around the desk and into her office. She pushed him in and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell Luke! Not in front of Michel or anyone who works for me for that matter!" She screamed at him. The one thing she hated was for her employees to be gossiping about her behind her back.

"I don't care Lorelai, explain the bruises" Lorelai took her eyes off Luke and stared at the wall. She didn't want this discussion, that's why she asked Dean to keep it to himself. _What was it with men and anger problems around here? _She asked herself.

"It's nothing to do with you" She folded her arms to her chest protectively and moved past Luke. She sat on the edge of her desk, moving her eyes from the wall to the floor.

"Let me see them" Luke asked, his voice now more controlled and gentle. Lorelai shook her head. "Please"

"No, I would have to take my top off"

"So?"

"We broke up remember? You don't get to see this anymore" Luke winced at _broke up_. It's not like he always wanted to be reminded.

"I just want to see the bruises; I just wanna make sure that you're okay" Lorelai face softened at his concern. Her eyes flicked up towards Luke's, _Damn those eyes._ Lorelai sighed. She tugged at the hem on her shirt, pulling it up over her head and throwing the top at Luke. She stood there in her jeans and a bra, her arms loose at her sides and her eyes not able to meet Luke.

"There, you happy now?" Luke got his first look at the ugly brown markings on her upper arms.

"No" He spoke honestly. "Who did this to you?" Lorelai shook her head again. Luke grasped her arm gently, running a thumb over the discoloration. "Who did this to you?" Lorelai pulled her arm away.

"No"

"Lorelai" He tried to reason. He lifted his hand towards her and tried to push her hair back behind her ear. She shied away quickly, trying to stop Luke from seeing the cut hidden by her hair, unfortunately, it didn't work. "What is that?"

"It's nothing" Lorelai put the hair back over the cut.

"It's not nothing" Luke pushed her hand out of the way and lifted her hair away. His eyes widened slightly at the reddened cut that was surrounded by another bruise. Before he could speak the door swung open and Sookie burst through.

"Lorelai!" She spoke blindly. Luke instantly stepped in front of Lorelai to shield her from Sookie.

"Oops sorry! Are you guys back together?" She asked excitedly, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down slightly.

"Sookie, you think we can talk about this later? You know, when I'm not half dressed?" Lorelai spoke up, glad that Luke's broad shoulders hid the bruises from Sookie.

"Oh! Say no more! You and Luke finish what you were doing!" Sookie laugh and winked suggestively at the couple. She backed out of the room, pulling the door handle with her. As soon as the door shut Lorelai sighed and placed a hand over her eyes.

"Here" Luke handed her top back to her which she accepted graciously. She shyly lifted it back over her head and pulled it down into place. "You should go to the hospital about that cut, you could have a concussion" Lorelai shook her head.

"No hospitals"

"At least see a doctor about it"

"I'm fine, a little headache maybe but I'm fine. I just want to finish the day and forget it even happened"

"I should go" Luke spoke, his anger turned into shyness and nerves. It was the way he used to act around her when he'd first started to like her.

"Yeah me too, correct Sookie about us"

"Don't" Lorelai's eyes snapped up towards Luke with a questioning look. "I just mean, I don't mind, if she thought that. If you corrected her you would then have to explain what you were doing with your top off" Lorelai smiled at Luke's thoughtfulness.

"I'll just tell her to keep it to herself then"

"Okay" Luke nodded and stood uncomfortably still, his hands in his back pockets.

"Okay then" Lorelai brushed passed Luke and out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai was lying on Roy's bed with a book when there was a knock on the back door. She had come home early with an even worse headache and instead of curling up on the couch like she would normally do, she avoided the living room and headed straight for Rory's room. She placed the book down on the bed, saving her place and lifted her self up. She walked casually through the kitchen and threw the back door open. She was surprised to see Luke standing there with a box in his hands.

"Food" he explained. "I didn't know, I thought you might like something, didn't think you would be up to cooking anything" He added uncomfortably.

"I told you I was fine"

"I know I just-" Lorelai smiled, standing back to let him in.

"I understand" He placed the box on the kitchen table and lifted out a paper bag. He handed it to Lorelai.

"What's this?" She took the bag and peered inside.

"It's some cream they had at the chemists, it's for bruises, you put it on and the bruises fade quicker, I just thought as it's so hot out at the moment, you won't want to be wearing long sleeved tops"

"That's very thoughtful of you" Luke shrugged in his _it-was-nothing-please-don't-make-a-big-deal-out-it_ way "I mean it, thank you for this, you really didn't have to" Luke opened it mouth to speak but he was interrupted again, this time by a knock on the front door. Lorelai gave Luke an apologetic look and left him to go answer the door. She pulled open the door and was greeted by Dean.

"Hi" She spoke.

"Hey" He replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, see if you needed anything, you want something to eat? I can get you whatever you want, how about some videos?"

"She's got everything she needs" Lorelai heard Luke's firm voice from behind her. She rolled her eyes at his behaviour. Dean's eyes darkened as Luke's figure appeared from behind Lorelai.

"What are you doing here?" Dean practically growled.

"I brought Lorelai food, what's your excuse?"

"Boys-" Lorelai tried to interrupt. Luke moved past Lorelai and stood head to head with Dean. "I told you it wasn't me Dean so stop looking at me like I killed your cat"

"Well if you were here to protect Lorelai she wouldn't be hurt so I still blame you!"

"I don't need protecting!" Lorelai spoke up but neither guy heard her.

"How is Lorelai your business anyway, you broke up with Rory"

"Doesn't mean I want to see her injured! The last thing Rory needs is her mom unconscious on the floor because something came into the house and pushed her!"

"Fine, you came and made sure she was okay now leave!"

"I'm not leaving her alone with you!"

"Boys!" Lorelai shouted, feeling the headache return. "I'm not going to stand here while you two fight over me! I'm tired and my headache's come back. Stay here and fight, I don't care just don't wake me up!" She shouted loudly, before storming into the house, slamming the door behind her.

The next morning Lorelai opened her front door in her pajamas, checking her porch for damage. Luckily it seemed that Luke and Dean had sorted out their differences somewhere else. She closed the door and shuffled into the kitchen. Luke's box of food was still on the table although it was cold now. The paper bag with the cream in sat next to it un-used. Lorelai shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to use the cream. After lathering her upper arms in foul-smelling cream she headed for her coffee maker to make herself a large cup of coffee. Although the headache had gone, she was still tired and everything else was aching. She needed her coffee if she was going to make it through the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, I've so glad you liked it because I wasn't sure if it was going to work or not. This is the last chapter as it was only supposed to be a filler while you wait for the sequel to Small World (Title suggestions are still welcome) it should be starting soon I just want to get a few chapters down on paper first before I start posting.

Lorelai spent the rest of the day at home, resting and applying copious amounts of the cream on her arms. She wanted to get rid of the bruises as quickly as possible. They were just a constant reminder of what had happened. The next morning she decided to walk to work. The sun was out and Lorelai had been stuck inside for too long. She needed a large gulp of fresh air. She walked casually down her street and into the town square. It was still fairly empty as it wasn't even warm yet. Her pace slowed unconsciously as she passed Luke's Diner. Her eyes drifted towards it and at that moment Luke's eye's drifted out the window. Their eyes met for a split second but Lorelai snapped her head away and sped off quickly. Luke sighed, he closed his eyes for a second, remembering the bruises on her arms and the cut on her head. The way she had turned away from him, Her voice when she reminded him that they had broken up and the empty, almost broke look in her eyes just now as their eyes met. In his daydream he forgot about his customer waiting impatiently for his coffee refill.

Lorelai stood at the reception desk tapping her pen against the wood. She was also in her own little world. Luke's sorrowful eyes staring back at her were haunting her. She couldn't get her mind off them.

"Do you have to do that" Michel whined. Lorelai snapped out of it and turned towards him.

"I'm the boss, I'll do what I like" Michel threw his hands up in mock surrender. He turned and walked off. Lorelai looked up and shook her head. Her morning hadn't turned out as well as she'd hoped. First she had to placate some angry guests as Michel had said something he shouldn't have, then Sookie had wanted to talk to her about her "secret relationship" with Luke. They had also run out of coffee again which was causing the bad mood she felt herself in. She heard the front door open and then close again so she looked over to greet some new guests. She was mildly shocked to see Luke standing there quietly.

"Hey" She spoke softly.

"Hey" He replied in the same volume. They stood there completely still, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Luke spoke.

"Can we talk?" She nodded.

"Sure"

"Let's go for a walk, it's nice outside" He opened the door for her and led her outside. "You have a good suggestion for the best route to go?"

"This way" She pointed down a small path that wound down behind the inn and disappeared into he trees "It circles the lake" She began walking, letting him follow her. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked as they neared the lake.

"I thought I would try again and ask you who caused the bruises"

"Luke" She sighed, letting herself drop onto a nearby bench.

"Why won't you tell me?" He sat down next to her.

"Because you just go find the guy who did it and kick his ass, I don't wanna bail you out of jail a second time"

"What makes you think I would phone you?" Luke smiled, letting her know he wasn't serious. "What if I promise that I won't overreact or go off on a murder rampage"

"I doubt you could keep it"

"I swear on my life" He spoke loud and clear. His voice the most serious she had ever heard it. "Tell me what happened" He spoke soft and calmly. Lorelai stayed quiet, taking a moment to think about whether or not she wanted to tell him or not, whether he could keep his promise.

"The night before Dean found me I was alone in the house and there was a knock on the door" Lorelai began, she kept her eyes on the serene lake in front of her. "It was Christopher" Lorelai heard Luke's sharp intake of breath. She placed a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"What happened?"

"He tried to apologise for what he did at the wedding and I told him to get out my house. I didn't want to see him again. He wouldn't take no for an answer, he must have been drinking cos the next thing I know he grabbed my arms and shook me"

"Lorelai"

"I don't remember much after that but he must have pushed me to the ground, I probably hit my head on the coffee table on the way down"

"And he just ran?" Lorelai nodded. "I want to kick his ass right about now" He saw Lorelai about to protest but he jumped back in quickly "But I won't, because I know it's my fault this all happened"

"Luke no! This is not your fault why would you think that?"

"If I wasn't so stupid and broken things off then I would have been at the house" Luke stood up and walked to the waters edge, facing away from Lorelai.

"You don't know that, you could have been at the diner" Lorelai went to stand by Luke. "Luke I don't blame you, I would never blame you. It's Christopher's fault this happened, It's my mom's fault for the wedding fiasco, It's my fault for lying to you in the first place. I blame myself" Luke spun round to face her.

"Why? I was the one who said I was all in, I was the one that backed out at the first sign of trouble," Lorelai laughed, the slight breeze blowing her loose hair back away from her face. Luke thought she had never looked more beautiful. "What?"

"I guess we're both to blame"

"I guess we are" Lorelai let her hands drop to her sides, her right hand brushing against Luke's left. Slowly Luke opened his hand and Lorelai slid her smaller hand inside his.

"Luke?"

"Lorelai?" They spoke simultaneously. Both laughed nervously.

"You go first" Lorelai spoke as her laughter died down.

"I just wanted to ask…I dunno…is it too late for us?" Lorelai turned to him so they stood chest to chest.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" She replied. Luke lifted his free hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. He then cupped her cheek and brought her face towards his. Their lips met as if they had never broken up, the spark was still there as the kiss deepened. Their lips and tongues retracing old steps, trying to memorise the contours it had sorely missed. Their hands broke apart and Lorelai's arms went around his neck to pull him closer. His arms went around her small waist with the same idea in mind. Eventually their lips broke apart but they stayed close together.

"I missed you" She whispered.

"Missed you too" He replied. He tightened his grip of her waist and she grinned madly at him.

"How about we forget the last few weeks didn't happen"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Luke played along. They kissed again, not being able to get over the feel of their lips against each other and the broken feeling ,that had once surrounded them, drifting off into nothingness. They broke apart a moment later, untangling themselves fully. They grasped hands again and began walking back down the path the way they had come.

"You wanna go for some lunch?" He asked.

"Sure, where were you thinking?" She laid her head against his shoulder as the walked.

"How about Sniffy's and then back to the diner"

"I love sniffy's" Luke laughed.

"I know you do"

"And I haven't had a decent cuppa java in weeks"

"Who said anything about coffee" Luke gave her a sly smile and she smiled back flirtatiously.

The End


End file.
